parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie'' is another new upcoming movie by TheCartoonMan12. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot The film opens with a montage of scenes reflecting life in the 1990s, with heavy traffic, rushing commuters, and homeless people on the street. Larry Dittmeyer (Michael McKean), an unscrupulous real estate developer, explains to his boss that almost all the families in his neighborhood have agreed to sell their property as part of a plan to turn the area into a shopping mall. The only exception is one family, which prompts his angry boss to ask, "What's their story?" which leads into the opening blue-box credits of The Brady Bunch.The concept of the film is that although it is set in the 1990s, the Brady family are still portrayed as their 1970s television incarnations and are unaware of the disparity between their lives and their surroundings. The parents, Mike (Gary Cole) and Carol (Shelley Long), are having breakfast prepared by their housekeeper, Alice (Henriette Mantel), while the six children prepare for school. Jan (Jennifer Elise Cox) is jealous of her elder, popular sister Marcia (Christine Taylor); Cindy (Olivia Hack) is tattling about everything she's hearing; Greg (Christopher Daniel Barnes) is dreaming of becoming a singer; Peter (Paul Sutera) is nervous that his voice is breaking; Bobby (Jesse Lee) is excited about his new role as hall monitor at school.Cindy gives Mike and Carol a tax delinquency notice (which was earlier mistakenly delivered to the Dittmeyers) stating that they face foreclosure on their house if they do not pay $20,000 in back taxes. The two initially ignore the crisis, but when Mike's architectural design is turned down by two potential clients, he tells Carol that they may have to sell the house. Cindy overhears this and tells her siblings and they look for work to raise money to save the house, but their earnings are nowhere near enough to reach the required sum.In a subplot, Marcia is asked by popular Doug Simpson (Shane Conrad) to go to the school dance with him, when she had already promised to go with nerdy Charlie Anderson (R.D. Robb). She explains the "difficulty" of the choice to her friend, Noreen (Alanna Ubach), unaware that she is a lesbian and is herself attracted to Marcia. Marcia ends up breaking her promise to Charlie. On the night of the dance, Doug takes her to a lookout point where he French kisses her, only for her to say that she's not interested. He abandons her at the side of the road, but she is rescued when a limousine arrives. She later arrives at the dance and introduces the star performer of the night, Davy Jones. He gets a rousing reception from the teachers, and when the backing rock band charges up his performance, the kids respond, too. Marcia apologizes to Charlie, who forgives her and asks her to dance with him.Larry discovers that the Bradys have past-due property taxes and confronts Mike, only to learn that he has finally sold one of his designs and has the money he needs. Larry secretly meets with the client, claiming (falsely) that Mike's design resulted in a building collapse, which causes him to lose his advance. On the night before the Bradys have to move out, Marcia suggests that they enter a "Search for the Stars" contest, the prize of which is exactly $20,000. Jan, having originally suggested this and been rejected, runs away from home. Cindy sees her leave and tattles, and the whole family goes on a search for her. They use their car's C.B. radio, and their transmission is heard by Schultzy (Ann B. Davis), a driver who picks up Jan and convinces her to return home.The next day, the children join the "Search for the Stars" contest with a dated performance that receives poor audience response compared to the more modern performances of other bands. However, the judges — Jones, Micky Dolenz, and Peter Tork, all of the 1960s band The Monkees — vote for them, and they win the contest as a result. The tax bill is paid and their neighbors withdraw their homes from the market, foiling Larry's plan and securing the neighborhood.The film ends with the arrival of Carol's mother (Florence Henderson), who finally convinces Jan to stop obsessing over Marcia, only for Cindy to start feeling jealous of Jan.In the end credits, the Bradys are in their traditional blue boxes, but are updated for the time and include various humorous outtakes, such as Marcia taking over Jan's box, and grandma coming into Peter's box. Trivia * Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Kim, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang,Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Brandon Quintin Adams & Friends, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad, Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team, the rest of the characters, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, Megan and Team Rocket guest stars in this film.﻿ * The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, Megan and Team Rocket will work with Larry Dittmeyer in this film.﻿ * Due the real film has some strong language and bad scenes, it's gonna be censored and cuts in this film, be sure this is kids film.﻿ Posters Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(redo).jpg Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(second_redo).png The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie.jpg Weekenders_Adventures_of_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie.jpg Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie.png Gallery Ohbbm02.jpg Marcia-and-Jan-700x389.jpg Marcias-socks-560x315-custom.jpg 314788_full.jpg Ohbbm03.jpg Ohbbm04.jpg brady-bunch-movie-smart.jpg Ohbbm05.jpg Ohbbm06.jpg Ohbbm07.jpg Ohbbm08.jpg 348774_full.jpg 348772_full.jpg Michael-McKean-700x396.jpg brady-bunch-movie-carjacking.jpg brady-bunch-movie-teens.jpg the_brady_bunch_movie.jpg brady-bunch-movie-rupaul.jpg Ohbbm09.jpg Ohbbm10.jpg 314783_full.jpg Ohbbm11.jpg 314779_full.jpg Ohbbm12.jpg The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover).jpg Brady-kids-700x387.jpg 1117973168_bb_00001.jpg Ohbbm13.jpg tumblr_lw0ibkEb1h1qaxstho1_500.jpg 1117973168_bb_00003.jpg 1117973168_bb_00004.jpg 1117973168_bb_00005.jpg tumblr_mckbmeooB91qfgtfho1_500.jpg Ohbbm14.jpg bradymovie_janohnoes.gif brady-bunch-movie-grunge.jpg 314777_full.jpg Beekmans-World-560x313-custom.jpg Empty-Nest-700x394.jpg The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_30783_Medium.jpg Marcia-models-700x392.jpg Marcia-nose-700x395.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-19h37m18s125.png Ohbbm15.jpg IMG_20180902_172044.jpg Ohbbm16.jpg IMG_20180902_172209.jpg 348785_full.jpg 348770_full.jpg brady-bunch-movie-doug.jpg 04927-davy-marcia.jpg marcia dance.jpg 314784_full.jpg Davy-Jones-700x392.jpg 1117973168_bb_00009.jpg The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover)_21225.jpg Ohbbm17.jpg 1117973168_bb_00012.jpg The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover)_2.png Ohbbm18.jpg 1117973168_bb_00015.jpg 1117973168_bb_00016.jpg 1117973168_bb_00023.jpg Ohbbm19.jpg 1117973168_bb_00024.jpg 314782_full.jpg 314778_full.jpg 314780_full.jpg Ohbbm20.jpg Ohbbm21.jpg 348778_full.jpg 1117973168_bb_00034.jpg 1117973168_bb_00035.jpg The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover)_3.jpg 1117973168_bb_00048.jpg 1117973168_bb_00051.jpg 1117973168_bb_00054.jpg 1117973168_bb_00059.jpg 1117973168_bb_00073.jpg 1117973168_bb_00076.jpg 1117973168_bb_00079.jpg 11832-peter-micky-davy.jpg 1117973168_bb_00081.jpg The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover)_4.jpg brady-bunch-movie-belly-shirts.jpg 348775_full.jpg brady-bunch-movie-nies.jpg 1117973168_bb_00086.jpg Eric-Nies-700x399.jpg Brady-group-560x317-custom.jpg The_Zoomers'_Meets_The_Brady_Bunch_Movie_(crossover)_5.jpg brady-bunch-movie-mckean.jpg 314785_full.jpg Ohbbm23.jpg 1117973168_bb_00090.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-19h50m21s19.png brady-bunch-movie-avery.jpg 1117973168_bb_00092.jpg tumblr_m5utbd16cs1qzi80do1_500.gif 1117973168_bb_00094.jpg Ohbbm24.jpg 0_(1000).jpg bradys-90.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas